Against All Odds
by PotassiumLanthumIodineNeon
Summary: After the accident, Kurt is faced with yet another potential bully. But when they accidentally run into each other in the hallway, is he really as bad as everyone is making him out to be?
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: Kurt just returned from recovering from the accident (to be explained later) and is concerned about this new kid his friends are making out to be terrible. But what happens when he runs into this kid? (Blaine has tons of secrets and the reason why everyone thinks he is so terrible will be discussed later. I wrote this because I got bored and am officially on summer break; which is proving to be sort of obvious because my choice of words are those of a third grader, and I'm a senior in high school. Oh well I hope you enjoy, more will be coming soon!)**

Kurt shut the locker timidly. It was his first day back since the accident; and he was nervous of the rumors that were going around about that night. All his friends from glee club had tried their best to keep everything quiet; though, eventually things got way out of control and the stories spread worse than a wild fire.

Since Kurt had been absent for nearly a month, the club kept him informed on recent happenings at the school. Like how the Homecoming dance went, since he wasn't able to go. Though the only topic he ever found interesting was this new kid who apparently was even worse than Karofsky. The thought of another going through even more ignorant comments and bullying right after he just went through the worst of it all, was terrifying. Kurt wasn't ready for it; emotionally or physically. He had hoped, ever since Karofsky was expelled, that his life might be a bit easier.

Kurt turned and began to walk towards first period cautiously keeping watch for anyone who might be targeting him. He rounded the corner, walking straight into someone, knocking their books from his hands. Kurt gasped.

"Oh My God, I am so sorry!: he said panicked.

The boy, who was glaring at the fallen books, looked up at him. Kurt took a step back; this boy was absolutely beautiful. His eyes were a honey hazel and his gelled curls hung around his face complementing his triangular eyebrows and flawless features perfectly. The boys glare softened a little when he saw Kurt.

"Don't worry about it." He said as he bent down to pick up the books.

"Here let me help." Kurt said bending down to retrieve a couple pencils and a notebook, handing them to the boy.

"thank you." The boy replied as Kurt handed the objects to him.

They stood up together, the boy smiled to him before turning to leave. Before Kurt began to walk away, the boy turned back around confused.

"Hey? I haven't seen you around here before. What's your name?"

Kurt looked at him surprised, "Oh its Kurt."

The boys eyes widened, "Kurt, I'm Blaine."

"Are you new?"

Blaine looked away, sadness becoming present in his eyes, "Yeah. You've probably heard that I'm some terrible bully or something I'm guessing."

Kurt shrugged awkwardly, "Well yes actually, but from what I see, I can't understand why people would say that."

Blaine smiled a little, "It's a long st-."

"Hey!" Finn and Puck rounded the corner, making Kurt jump about 5 ft in the air.

"You bothering my brother?" Finn yelled at Blaine, who looked as if he shrunk about 3 ft next to Finn.

"No." Blaine said shakily.

Kurt shook his head completely confused, "Finn? Is that really necessary?"

"I'm just making sure this little punk doesn't give you any trouble." Finn stated.

"Well for your information we were having a decent conversation before you two Neanderthals came along." Kurt glared at the both of them before storming off to class.

"I'll see you around, Blaine." He said as he passed and then disappeared around the corner.

**Authors note: so tell me what you think so far. For those who were reading my other FanFic, Blaine's Senior Year or Senior Year (I forgot what it's called) I am still working on it and an update will be coming soon. I promise :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: So here another chapter. This isn't the full explanation of what happened between Blaine and the other two will come shortly. I am going to apologize in advance if this story is a little weird, I have a pageant I am studying for so trying to focus on the two is difficult, but this story gives me a break from all the studying. Still, Hope You Enjoy :)**

Kurt sat down on a bench in the courtyard for lunch; plugging in his headphones, drowning out the world around him. He looked around to all the other students, they all seemed to be enjoying themselves; laughing and joking around. He wondered how he, in this sea of students, sat alone with no one who seemed to really care.

"Hey, Kurt!" He glanced up to see Finn walking his way toward him. Finn set his lunch on the table and sat down.

Kurt unplugged one of his headphones, giving an annoyed look towards Finn, "Can I help you?"

"What? I just saw you were alone and decided to come over and accompany you." Finn said slightly offended.

"Ok, well since you're here to accompany me, maybe you can enlighten me with something. Tell me, why exactly does everybody seem to think that this Blaine kid is so bad? Because he was actually rather nice to me." Kurt asked sitting up a little waiting for Finn answer.

Finn set down his juice box, looking up at Kurt, "Wait he was _nice _to you?"

"Yes, he was. He really seems like a nice guy. I don't understand why everyone thinks he's so bad."

"Well, when he first got here. After Karofsky had gotten expelled and everything, Azimio and the other kid he hung around with decided it was their duty or something to continue what Karofsky had started. This Blaine guy, just so happened to be their first victim. "

"Figures, those two never had brains anyways. You'd think after they saw what happened to Karofsky, they'd realize; apparently not."

"Yeah. Well, when they confronted him and began to like push him into lockers and stuff, like what happened to you, he, I guess just got really fed up with it, and like attacked them. I'm not really sure what happened entirely, but I know Azimio ended up with a broken arm and the other guy had a broken nose."

Kurt gasped, "Oh, well still just because he did defended himself doesn't mean people should go around thinking that he's some maniac."

Finn shrugged, "In my point of view, anyone who can beat up Azimio and his companion is a freaking lunatic."

"Really?! Finn I thought I knew you better." Kurt grabbed his water bottle and bag, standing up from the table.

"I'm headed to class, I don't want to be tardy my first day back." He snapped turning to leave.

"Fine, I'll see you in Glee." Finn called to him sounding slightly hurt.

With that Kurt stormed away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I know I hate these sorts of things and I'm pretty sure you all do as well; but please bear with me :) Ok so I promise I haven't like given up on the story, but I would just like to let you all know that I will not be updating it for about a week. I have sort of been ambushed with a bunch of stuff, and will be unavailable to write anything for this coming week. Though, I promise after this week is done I will update AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! Again, I'm sorry I know these sorts of updates are sort of an inconvenience but I didn't want you all to think I just gave up and stopped writing. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Wow ok, so maybe that hiatus lasted longer than a week. (Maybe I should go work for Glee…. J.k. That was rude) Well anyways I apologize for wait but this chapter gave me trouble. I started it like five times before settling with this. Also, I know this probably is totally random, but the reason why I couldn't update was because I was at conference type thing for Job's Daughter (If you don't know what that is you should go look it up :) but I need to give a shout out to Mncmncy, because she is the New Miss Idaho Job's Daughter :) I'm so proud of her, she worked a long way to get there. Way to go BEST FRIEND! So again sorry, and I hope you enjoy!**

_The next three days Blaine was M.I.A. until Friday. _

Kurt entered the library, looking for a quiet place to escape from the rapidly moving world in the hallways. Looking around the library, searching for an empty chair or table to sit down; across the library sitting next to the window completely secluded was a familiar face. Kurt walked over to the seat next to the boy, setting his bag down and sitting down. The boy looked up slightly confused but smiled when he saw who it was.

"Hey, Blaine." Kurt said smiling back to him

"Kurt, it's nice to finally see you again. This school is certainly bigger than it looks." Blaine replied excitedly.

"So Blaine, how have you been?" Kurt asked trying to make simple conversation.

Blaine's eyes lit up with interest, "Just trying to avoid the glares and judgmental comments that seem to be on a roundtrip flight directed to me. How have you been?"

Kurt could see the hurt and sadness behind his cheery face, though answered the question, "Oh I've been okay; still trying to adjust back into the routine of things."

Blaine smiled glancing out the window; Kurt noticed he seemed a little uneasy and anxious. Blaine was moving his hands subconsciously together, which seemed odd. Then Kurt noticed a purplish bruise on his right arm. Kurt could tell it was fresh; it appeared to be in what looked like the tips of fingers. Blaine looked back to Kurt, following his gaze to the mark on his arm. He quickly pulled his sleeve over the bruise, covering from his sight.

Kurt looked at him confused, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine. It's nothing." Blaine grabbed his bag and stood up, "Um, well I have to go, but hopefully we can catch up again soon."

Kurt watched him curiously, "Yeah, I hope so too." He said as Blaine began to walk away.

Kurt watched as he left the Library. He seemed to be in a hurry; almost as if he was running away from someone. Blaine turned around, glancing at Kurt before he pushed open the door, disappearing around the corner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: I'm not really sure why I write one of these for every chapter, I guess just to prove I am still alive maybe? Anyways here's the next chapter. It took me forever to find a song to fill this part of the story. It makes me wonder if this is what Ryan goes through when he is picking the songs for each episode…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics of this song.**

As soon as Blaine was safely out of the Library he ran, searching for a quiet place to be alone. He should have been more careful. He had become so used to people not caring; day by day for so long that the possibility of someone actually paying attention was long forgotten.

Blaine came to a stop at the double doors of the backside of the school. He threw his bag to the side and sat down with his back against the wall. In an attempt to catch his breath he rested his head back against the wall.

What was Kurt going to think now? He couldn't tell him the truth, it just wasn't safe. Blaine shivered in fear just thinking about someone else knowing anything. It could literally ruin his life. A tear raced its way down his cheek falling into his lap. Blaine could feel his hands begin to shake, he needed to calm himself. He looked around, seeing he was alone he sang to himself.

_Smile though your heart is aching._

_Smile even though it's breaking._

_When there are clouds in the sky, _

_You'll get by._

_If you smile through your pain and sorrow,_

_Smile it may be tomorrow._

_You'll see the sun shining through, _

_For you._

Blaine breathed in a sigh slowly, letting the lyrics flow from him peacefully; calming his nerves as he did so. He opened his eyes, looking through the blur of his tears to the other wall. Visioning himself across the hallway he continued to sing.

_That's the time you must keep on trying,_

_Smile what's the use worth crying?_

_You'll find that life is still worth while,_

_If you just smile._

Finn came down the hallway, minding his own business and focusing on football practice he was already almost late for. He turned the corner and stopped abruptly, when he heard his voice. He backed up a little, trying not to make himself known. He leaned from around the corner to peak at the boy sitting at the other end of the hallway. It was Blaine, he noticed. He could see from a far he was obviously upset over something.

_Smile though your heart is aching,_

_Smile even though it's breaking._

_When there are clouds in the sky,_

_You'll get._

_That's the time you must keep on trying,_

_Smile what's the use worth crying?_

_You'll find that life is still worth while,_

_If you just smile._

Finn could feel the hurt in his voice as he sang. Though Finn still didn't like the boy, he had to admit he never expected him to be able to sing as well as he was now. His voice was almost flawless. Finn waited until Blaine had finished singing. He peaked around the corner again seeing Blaine sitting with his head in his lap. Finn took his chance and began walking towards him. He stopped at his feet.

"Hey? You ok?" He asked, a hint of sympathy behind his voice.

Blaine looked up, a little surprised. His eyes were red and puffy, obviously from crying.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said quietly.

Finn looked around awkwardly, not sure as to what he should do, "Just checking. I'll see you around I guess."

Blaine gave Finn a puzzled look, this was the first time he had ever said anything civilized to him since he had transferred here, "Yeah, you too. Thanks."

Finn nodded, and then disappeared through the doors. Blaine stared at the doors for a while, trying to comprehend what exactly just happened. Maybe things were going to get better? Maybe McKinley wasn't as bad as it started out to be.


	6. Update

**Update:** So I will be signing out of Fan Fiction for a couple of weeks. There won't be another update until August probably.

With everything that's happened lately, it's hard to keep my mind on track to writing a good story. Lea Michele is literally my entire inspiration, and just thinking about how hard this is for her is heartbreaking. I ….a completely at a loss of words right now so I'm just gonna say thank you for understanding and I will update as soon as I can think of a story and after Supreme Session.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt finished putting his books and things in his bag, locking his locker carefully. The day was almost over; all he had left was Glee practice, which he wouldn't miss for the world. Kurt made his way towards the classroom; the halls were empty which made for a peaceful walk. Kurt was almost to Glee when he noticed the boy sitting with his head against the lockers on the floor. He approached carefully, finally noticing that it was Blaine.

"Hey?" Kurt announced himself questioningly, trying not to frighten Blaine.

Blaine flipped his eyes open immediately, quickly looking up to see who was talking, "Oh, hey Kurt."

Kurt smiled, receiving a smile form Blaine in return, "Um, I hope you don't mind me asking but, why are you sitting here in the hallway? I mean schools over."

Blaine shook his head, "Oh just enjoying the peace and quiet for a while before I head home." He replied, his voice shaking a bit.

Kurt nodded, "That's understandable. Well, if you're still around at 4:30 maybe you could join me and getting some coffee afterwards?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. I'll be right here." Blaine said with a smile.

"Great, see you later." Kurt waved to him a left for Glee.

**Authors Note: So this chapter is extremely short, but I am having some writers block with the next chapter and I didn't want to keep anybody waiting. So here is this for now and there will be more to come soon (hopefully)**


End file.
